


Убить свою мать

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Челлендж [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: одна из частей цикла аналитических статей о Вэше Урагане
Series: 2018 || Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685683
Kudos: 3





	Убить свою мать

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры и цитаты из канона во все поля, -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича:)

Я сомневался, признаю, что это сбудется с ним,  
Что он прорвётся сквозь колодец и выйдет живым,  
Но оказалось, что он твёрже в поступках, чем иные в словах.  
Короче, утро было ясным, не хотелось вставать,  
Но эта сволочь подняла меня в шесть тридцать пять,  
И я спросонья понял только одно — меня не мучает страх.

Когда я выскочил из ванной с полотенцем в руках,  
Он ставил чайник, мыл посуду, грохоча второпях,  
И что-то брезжило, крутилось, нарастало, начинало сиять.  
Я вдруг поймал его глаза — в них искры бились ключом,  
И я стал больше, чем я был и чем я буду ещё,  
Я успокоился и сел, мне стало ясно — он убил свою мать!..  
Сергей Калугин. Убить свою мать

Если вы хотите обрести взгляд, соответствующий Дхарме, то не поддавайтесь заблуждениям других. С чем бы вы ни столкнулись внутри или снаружи — убивайте это. Встретите Будду — убивайте Будду, встретите патриарха — убивайте патриарха, встретите архата — убивайте архата, встретите родителей — убивайте родителей, встретите родственников — убивайте родственников. Только тогда вы обретёте освобождение от уз.  
Линь Цзи Июсань

Только не знающий о «Trigun» не говорил о христианских мотивах в оном. Да и как не говорить, когда тебе б&#242;льшую часть повествованья ненавязчиво суют в нос крест размером в человеческий рост, причём суют не за так, а именно с целью?.. Однако на фоне приключений, электрики и христианских мотивов из виду уплыло ещё кое-что важное. Думаю, ни для кого не секрет, что японские произведенья — вещь совершенно особая. Потому что синтоизм, буддизм и христианство, по сути являющиеся разными этажами одного зданья, в Японии перемешаны как карты перед сдачей (не говоря уж о культурном влияньи запада). И «Trigun» — не исключенье. Найто-сама был буддистом, прежде чем обратился в христианство, и в «Trigun» это тоже нашло своё отраженье. В первую очередь в сериале, конечно, манга, по понятным причинам, пошла иными путями… хотя если поскрести, то и там можно найти буддийские мотивы. Но мы пока отложим чтиво в сторонку и запустим кино.

Думаю, вы уже догадались, о чём пойдёт речь, верно? Правильно, об одной из главных тем аниме «Trigun», суть которой изложена во втором эпиграфе.

Здесь необходимо маленькое лирическое отступленье. Линь Цзы Исюань не призывает становиться серийным убийцей, как может показаться с первого взгляда, нет. Это коан. Своего рода притча-загадка, направленная на достиженье _просветленья_ (сатори), наиболее известный пример коана — это «Хлопок одной ладони». И слова «Встретишь Будду — убей Будду» означают, что между нами и истиной не должно ничего стоять — в том числе и наши представленья об истине, и даже те, кто дорог нам по тем или иным причинам. В общем, это призыв разотождествиться с идеями, догмами, авторитетами и всем остальным, что связывает нас. Истина, в свою очередь, являет собой лишь истину и ничего кроме истины, концепции истины не существует, как не существует концепции риса, выложенного на тарелку. Есть рис, лежащий на тарелке, есть истина. Всё.

_Надо ли сомневаться, что Рэм была для Вэша той самой неубитой Буддой?.._

Чтобы не быть голословной, я приведу несколько наиболее ярких эпизодов, для чего обращусь ненадолго к манге. В главах, живописующих появленье Легато и схватку с Монивом Гейлом, есть два очень примечательных момента: перед тем, как рассказать Вэшу о Ган-хоу-Ганс, Легато спровоцировал его (сделал вид, что сейчас на месте растерзает подошедшую к нему маленькую девочку), а следом пустился в рассужденья. Среди прочего он сказал тогда вот что: « _Та женщина [Рэм Сэйврэм], она ведь верила в то, что надо защищать жизнь, землю и людей на ней… Для неё это было так важно… Знала ли она, что станет тем, что тебя сковывает?_ » И когда в конце боя поверженный Монив взмолился о пощаде, Вэш остановился при мысли о Рэм. В аниме это показано как воспоминанье о сне-диалоге с Рэм: « _Знаешь, мне нравится мысль о том, что билет, который мы получаем при рожденьи, всегда чист. Я могу лишь спрашивать себя: что я могу сделать? И это — всё, что я могу_ ». В манге же Вэш подумал: « _Если я тебя убью… Тогда она действительно умрёт…_ »

Видите?! Видите, о чём я?.. Нет, это и правда может вызывать просто неконтролируемое раздраженье у окружающих, не говоря уж о том, что Вэш действительно как цепью скован подобным отношеньем к Рэм и тому, что она ему говорила.

Кстати об этом. Было бы глупо рассуждать о колоссальном влияньи Рэм на Вэша и его мощнейшей фиксации на мисс Сэйврэм ~~убрали томик Фрейда! убрали, я сказала!~~ и не разобраться в том, кто она такая, а также в её словах и идеалах, возведённых Гуманоидным Тайфуном в абсолют. Без этого ведь не получится до конца понять Вэша.

В общей сложности Рэм являет собою и Еву, что тоскует по утерянному Раю и стремится возвести новый своими руками (так что её приснопамятный идеализм весьма имеет место быть), и хранительницу жизни, и гиперматеринскую фигуру (не только для просто-таки боготворящего её Вэша, но по общей фабуле). Прошлое Рэм покрыто флёром тайны: жила, совершала ошибки, любила, осталась одна, нашла в себе силы не отчаиваться и смотреть в будущее, записалась в космическую программу «Seeds», чтобы увидеть новые миры. Из её слов о возлюбленном, некоем Алексе, можно сделать вывод, что в своё время она прошла путь, схожий с показанным нам путём Вэша: Алекс был её учителем и опорой, а после его смерти Рэм собрала себя в кулак, встала на ноги и пошла по жизни своей дорогой, что и завещала воспитанникам в числе прочего. Для Вэша она является Самым Важный Человеком ~~как говорят французы — cherchez la femme, ага~~ , наставницей и ~~небесной~~ покровительницей.

Также должна заметить, что Рэм и Вэш имеют одно ключевое сходство: их обоих считают чудаковатыми слюнтяями. Это не сходство характеров — это черта, свойственная многим из тех, кто наделён и/или постиг нечто такое, чего у других в силу разных причин, так скажем, не наблюдается. В данном случее — Рэм проповедует решимость, направленность в будущее, ценность всякой жизни и любовь, что суть есть первоествественна для всех живущих ~~но об этом в другой раз~~ , и эти убежденья есть плод её горького, вне всякого сомненья, опыта. Мы не видим прямых свидетельств тому, но достаточно просто немножко подумать, и станет ясно, что жизнь Рэм на Земле не была не то что сахаром, но даже и чаем — и она была готова к не менее сложной жизни на новой планете (в случае Вэша этот момент предельно нагляден — его кожа покрыта жуткими следами ран, нанесённых теми, кого он спасал). Именно её слова мы многократно слышим от Вэша, именно она своим примером указала ему дорогу и помогла найти ответ на вековечный вопрос: _как спасти всех?.._

И, конечно, нельзя обойти самую популярную цитату Рэм: « _Твой билет в будущее всегда чист_ ». Замечу, что дискуссии о прошлом ~~которого нет, ибо оно неизменно обращается в прах за нашими спинами~~ , настоящем ~~что есть вечно переходящий краткий миг бытия~~ и будущем ~~которое является единственным, что у нас действительно есть~~ вокруг этой фразы лишены всякого смысла. Потому что за словами Рэм, по сути, скрывается евангелиевское « _Иди и не греши больше_ ». В ходе сюжета мы видим, как этот посыл достигает сердец и меняет судьбы. Наиболее яркими примерами являются, естественно, Николас Д. Вульфвуд, Ливио Двойной Клык… и сам Вэш.

Да-да, Вэш. Христианские и буддийские мотивы в его личной кульминации переплетены как нити в гобелене, но о первых мы поговорим в другой раз, сейчас же приступим, наконец, ко вторым. Для этого нам потребуются: а) двадцать пятая и, частично, двадцать четвёртая и двадцать шестая серии; в) некоторое количество цитат из манги и других серий для полноты картины; с) терпение, чтобы сложить этот витраж и увидеть всё в общем и в частности.

Итак, status quo на момент двадцать четвёртой серии: Вэш прибыл в городок LR ~~все претензии по поводу названья — к Найто Ясухиро!~~ в гордом одиночестве (девицам-страховщицам он за собой следовать запретил, справедливо опасаясь за их жизни) и крайне расстроенных чувствах. Недавно погиб его друг, и как бы Вэш не старался изображать из себя… ну, собственно, Вэша, парня, поедающего пончики и веселящего народ, коим он часто предстаёт перед всеми, скорбь по Николасу всё же одержала над Вэшем верх.

А потом началось очередное светопреставленье в исполненьи того, что осталось от Ган-хоу-Ганс. Драку с Мидвэлли пересказывать смысла нет (хотя перед её началом джазист сказал Урагану весьма занимательную вещь: Мидвэлли поставил знак равенства между Вэшем и Найвзом — к этой мысли мы ещё вернёмся), так что сразу двигаемся на скалу, к Легато.

И прежде, чем разматывать клубок дальше, надо сказать, что Легато Блусаммерс — персонаж весьма и весьма интересный. Самый активный антагонист, псионик и психопат, фигура, без сомненья, равно исполненная зла и страданья, ибо они всегда ходят рука об руку… Но ударяться в него мы не будем ~~это нереально больно и зачем оно нам вообще надо~~ , это тема для отдельной работы. Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что Легато играет очень важную роль в фабуле «Trigun». Идейный последователь, преданнейший раб и ученик Найвза, он является прямым противником Вэша и представляет полную его противоположность по всем статьям. Да, именно Легато, не Найвз, хотя близнецы и являются двумя частями единого целого ~~этакий инь-янь, что нам подсветили в конце двадцать шестой серии~~. Стремящийся к небытию, поставивший себя вне милосердия, один из самых жестоких персонажей «Trigun», Блусаммерс поклялся доставить Вэшу невероятнейшие страданья и сломить его дух. И у него это получилось.

Поединок Легато и Вэша был, по сути, поединком воль. Поединком двух одиночек, у которых за душой ничего нет. Ну как ничего: Легато — человек конченый, потому что таково его решенье, Вэш… Вэш попался в ловушку. Блусаммерс загнал его в угол и заставил сделать извечный выбор из двух зол: либо убьёшь ты, либо убьют тебя —; _или твоих близких_. Оный выбор Вэшу пророчили неоднократно, указывая, что он не сможет вечно обходить это, что всякому гуманизму есть предел, что однажды ему придётся _сделать этот выбор._ Позволю себе вставить свои пять копеек: на самом деле лишь это и есть в наших силах — _делать выбор._ В «Trigun» это очень хорошо показано, с чувством так, с толком, с расстановкой. Показано как на примере антигероев и наставницы главного героя, так и на примере протагониста, что, в числе прочего, и делает это произведенье таким качественным. 

Вэш, разумеется, не собирался так просто сдаваться и пытался воззвать к чему-то… человеческому что ли? — в Легато, но тот уже _выбрал_ смерть и вечные страданья. И просто ждал, когда Вэш _выберет_ : взятые в плен Мэрил и Милли или тот, кого Ураган ненавидел всем сердцем? Вопрос подобного выбора — вопрос времени и настойчивости, что и показали событья.

Также примечательны слова Легато, произнесённые во время этого поединка: « _Ты ведь живёшь уже больше ста лет, а до сих пор так ничему и не научился_ », и в манге: « _Твоя вера благородна, но наивна и заносчива; мир не так прост_ ».

Как это часто бывает с добротно сработанными отрицательными героями, Легато говорил правду, точнее — полуправду, то есть правду извращённую, а потому худшую ложь. С одной стороны, он прав — в тех конкретных репликах, которые я привела, с другой — послушаешь такого, и всё, пиши пропало.

Так для чего же я цитирую этого негодяя, спросите вы, а я отвечу: потому что Легато отлично подсвечивает опредёленные моменты. О том, что Вэш «так ничему и не научился за все эти годы», говорил не только он один: особенно активно эту тему эксплуатировал Найвз ~~собственно, Ган-хоу-Ганс — это его «новое слово» в педагогике и дипломатии~~ , да и Николас, помнится, тоже протоптался по данной мозоли… В конечном итоге оказалось, что так оно и есть. Принципы Вэша вне всякого сомненья достойны званья эталона, но при этом Вэш во многом поступает как ребёнок, взявший себе опредёленную ролевую модель и всё бегающий по этому порочному кругу. Словом, все эти абсолютно разные личности ставят Вэшу на вид именно его несвободу, из-за которой он не может двигаться дальше.

Что же до наивности и заносчивости — эти слова вызывают желанье попрыгать на произнёсшем их ~~но мы суицидальными наклонностями не страдаем, а потому делать этого не будем~~. Вэш не наивен — он не искушён, это _разные вещи_. В чём разница? Нельзя сказать, что Вэш ничего не понимает в жизни — будь это так, он банально не дожил бы до основных событий «Trigun». Он умён и изобретателен, но чист сердцем и ни разу не хитромудр. Назвать же заносчивым Вэша тоже нельзя — хотя бы потому, что его позиция заключается в том, что ни у кого нет права ставить себя выше другого. 

И всё-таки… всё-таки на эту тему я приведу вам ещё один, очень сильный момент из манги, затрагивающий и проблему выбора, и проблему несвободы Вэша. В манге смерть Легато, как и многое другое, обставлена совсем иначе, чем в аниме ~~да здравствует природное разнообразие!~~ , и уже после рокового выстрела Вэш вспоминает, как сказал когда-то Вульфвуду в разговоре о том, что всякому гуманизму есть предел и порой бывает, что либо ты, либо тебя: « _Ты слаб! Ты просто сдался!_ » Это воспоминанье вызывает у почти отключившегося уже Вэша рыданья: в конечном итоге и его не миновала чаша сия.

И это, пожалуй, является одним из главных знаков качества «Trigun» — каждый персонаж совершенно живой, настоящий и имеет в себе имманентное зерно сути. Главный герой следует идеалам своего учителя и проходит путь духовного поиска, чтобы найти ответ на вопрос? Он пройдёт все без исключенья ступени этого пути.

Что, в свою очередь, возвращает нас к деласути — пора нам продвигаться дальше в этом небольшом исследованьи.

Двадцать пятая серия живописует нам, без преувеличенья, борьбу за душу Вэша Урагана. Ибо убийство Легато Вэш принимает как измену всему, чему он служил на протяженьи сотни с гаком лет (а значит, и как измену Рэм лично). Он был настолько подавлен этим фактом, осознаньем того, что он _такой же убийца, как и Найвз,_ ведь он, также как и брат, совершил роковой выбор из двух зол, что у него совершенно вылетело из головы всё, что он твердил другим все эти годы! Оно и не удивительно: столько лет распинаться о милосердии и любви к ближнему, а потом взять и перечеркнуть и все свои идеалы, и смысл жизни одним движеньем пальца. Легато обещал адские страданья? Получите, распишитесь, можете не благодарить.

Вэш не может простить себе совершённой ошибки, и когда разгневанные, исстрадавшиеся люди, у которых отобрали их близких, приходят линчевать его, он не сопротивляется. Он считает, что заслужил эту кару и даже не пытается оправдаться: « _Вы правы. Я — законченный убийца_ ».

И что? И вот так закончится история героя, спасавшего и друзей, и врагов?.. _Нет!!_ Иначе «Trigun» не был бы «Trigun». И мы видим, как Вэша извлекают из ада, даруя то, что обычно он давал другим: _шанс исправить свою ошибку и идти вперёд._ В этом акте милосердия Мэрил, защитившая его от толпы, засвидетельствовала и свою любовь к Вэшу, и истинность слов, сказанных когда-то той, другой женщиной. Рэм Сэйврэм. А слова, произнесённые Мэрил в тот момент: « _Если кто-то не пресечёт бесконечную череду ненависти и скорби, мы не сможем двигаться дальше. Мы родились не для того, чтобы отнимать друг у друга жизни_ », — стали ключевым переломом. Ответом, который Вэш искал так долго.

Но в первую очередь этот эпизод являет собою одно из самых сильных проявлений христианских мотивов в «Trigun», поскольку рассказывает о _прощеньи._ Да, я уже несколько раз сказала, что не буду сейчас говорить о христианских мотивах, но это совершенно необходимое лирическое… вступленье. Потому что именно через полученное прощенье Вэш пришёл к следующему: « _Все люди думают по-разному. Если ты совершил ошибку, а потом осознал её — значит, ты сможешь ее исправить, а когда обернёшься — увидишь будущее… Это надо понять са-мо-му!_ »

Слышали?.. Нет, _все_ это слышали?! _Са! Мо! Му!_ Слово в слово то, что говорила ему когда-то Рэм. «Эй, автор, долго ты ещё будешь размазывать мыслю по эфиру? Когда уже будет про освобожденье от уз?» — спросите вы. Да скоро, мои дорогие, скоро. Вот просто сейчас, если точнее.

Что так мешало Вэшу найти ответ все эти годы? Почему он раньше не понял столь очевидную вещь? Да потому, что зачастую сложнее всего понять именно очевидные вещи. Каких только иллюзий мы не создаём себе — и эти иллюзии закрывают от нас реальность. Хотя, казалось бы, уж Вэш-то не тешил себя иллюзиями — ни относительно себя, ни относительно брата, ни относительно людей. Да-да, на первый взгляд может показаться, что он выдерживал свой миссионерский путь лишь потому, что видел в людях в первую очередь светлые стороны — но если прислушаться и приглядеться внимательней, то можно заметить, что Вэш не раз и не два сокрушался о том, с какими, пардоньте мой французский, подонками он имеет дело (верить мне на слово не обязательно, полистайте мангу). Так что дело в невероятнейшей силе воли и непоколебимой вере. Он не сходил с выбранного пути, потому что искренне верил что _есть способ спасти всех._ Но эту тему мы развивать сейчас не будем ~~не опять, а снова~~ , а обратимся к той, кто научила Вэша ценить всякую жизнь. К Рэм.

Ведь это из-за неё Вэш избрал такой путь. Другое дело, что он не смог бы пройти его, если бы этот путь действительно не был бы его, но факт есть факт. Именно это так отчаянно мешало ему: Вэш шёл своей дорогой по чужим лекалам, затвердив их аки веленье гласа божьего. До тех пор, пока Рэм стояла в его душе кумиром на пьедестале, он был глубоко несвободнен и не мог найти ответа на самый важный вопрос: что ему делать? Как разрешить этот конфликт, зародившийся ещё в космическом детстве? Сколько раз Вэша спрашивали об этом, столько раз он отвечал сокрушённо: « _Не знаю_ ». Да и где ему было это знать, если между ним и истиной стояла его слепая преданность идеалам Рэм?

А между тем Рэм говорила, что каждый думает по-своему, что каждый сам выбирает своё будущее, а некоторые вещи нельзя постичь с чужих слов, можно лишь уяснить самому. Эмпирическим, так сказать, путём. Потому что поиски ответов на вечные вопросы нужны не ради ответов, а ради вопрошающих. И Вэш свой ответ — нашёл: « _Рэм… Я до конца своих дней буду тебя помнить — но при этом буду искать свои собственные слова_ ». Дальше мы видим Рэм на фоне неба, она выглядит довольной и гордой своим воспитанником, а потом Вэш делает шаг — вперёд, оставив за спиной своё прошлое в лице геранево-красного плаща (1 шт.), револьверов (2 шт.) и креста Вульфвуда (1 шт.).

Таким образом Вэш Ураган является, помимо прочего, фигурой ученика, выстрадавшего свои идеалы в многолетнем духовном поиске и достигшего просветленья. Крайне колоритной, отлично запоминающейся, яркой и самобытной фигурой, чей пример способен достигнуть многих сердец.

Напоследок отмечу ещё одну вещь: поскольку в концепции «учитель-ученик» Вэш занимал место ученика, он не мог встретиться с Найвзом до тех пор, пока его «коан» («Ты, спасающий _всякую_ жизнь, что сделаешь, когда найдёшь брата своего, на многие жизни ополчившегося?») оставался неразрешённым. Уровень не тот, понимаете ли. Ведь Найвз в идейном плане противопоставляется Рэм, и именно с ней он антагонизирует, а вовсе не с братом, просто в силу фабулы Вэш до поры является этаким проводником-«аватаром» мисс Сэйврэм. Антагонист же Вэша — Легато Блусаммерс, ученик Найвза. Поэтому вполне логично, что именно торжество Легато стало поворотной точкой для Вэша. Пережив этот слом, Вэш прошёл тот же путь, что и Рэм когда-то, постиг всё самолично, а не с чужих рассказов, и сам стал учителем, ибо отправился на поиски своих собственных слов.


End file.
